1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for operating electronic equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a device in electronic equipment having a plurality of devices and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic equipment includes a plurality of devices. The devices of the electronic equipment are driven by power supplied from a power supply. The devices are selectively driven according to a mode executed in the electronic equipment. That is, the devices transmit and receive data. Here, each of the devices is implemented using an Integrated Circuit (IC) of a complicated construction. One or more of the devices may be implemented using an open drain scheme. That is, an output terminal of an IC in the one or more of the devices is open without any connection. Through this, upon the one or more of the devices being driven, a corresponding device may connect with a power supply through a pull-up unit. Further, when not being driven, a corresponding device may be in an idle state.
However, in the foregoing electronic equipment, power from the power supply may nevertheless be supplied to a device not being driven. That is, when a device is implemented in an open drain scheme, a voltage may inadvertently be applied to an output terminal of an IC in a device not being driven. Through this, the device not being driven may end up being turned-on despite being in an idle state. At this time, power from the power supply may be supplied to the device not being driven. In other words, an electric current may leak through the device not being driven in the electronic equipment.